Stan? Don't Leave Me
by Anwoodie
Summary: Kyle Loves stan... But what would happen if he just couldn't tell him.


**Stan? Don't leave me... By, Ariel Woodie**

_**Hi I'm Ariel Woodie and I've been reading south park fanfics like crazy! I LOVE SO MANY COUPLES! (Not really a cartman thing but one day i will make him feel!) Anywhoo this story...Is a surprise just read it! Love, Ariel Woodie. Rated M (Their in 11th grade and Kyle's 16 and Stan and cartman are 17. Lots of drama read it up!)**_ Warning…..I don't agree with the raciest or prejudice comments of cartman.

Kyle looked at his blue hatted jet black haired friend in jealousy. He had been cuddling with Wendy for the past 20 minutes and to tell the truth Kyle was so about to jump that nasty long haired girl and take Stan for himself. When did he start feeling for Stan you ask?

Kyle started to have feelings for the boy the freshman year of high school. "Stan, do you want to come over to my house later, m...my parents are going out of town" she fake stuttered to make herself look innocent. But Kyle knew she was a complete whore. How he knew?, he saw her with various numbers of men at parties he went to sometimes he even saw her making out with girls!. Yea so not whorish at all.

Stan smirked at her seductively and nodded whispering something in her ear that made him turn beet red. Kyle clenched his fists so tight his nails started to pierce his hands.

Kyle had been in love with Stan for so long but could never tell him...He would just turn away and leave me! He probably wouldn't even want to be my friend any more Woops I mean Super Best Friend as we've been known to call each other.

The bell rang and Kyle was so happy he didn't have to watch them flirt anymore so he quickly got up and got his crap and zoomed out of the room not wanting Stan to stop his and tell him all about his plans later to get into her pants tonight. Kyle had once tried to tell Stan what a whore she was but he shrugged it off and called him jealous and didn't talk to him for a month.

It hurt Kyle just knowing that she That Nasty Whore would get picked over him any day hurt him deeply and caused Kyle to start and nasty cutting problem, he started wearing long sleeves and started dressing in the stalls at gym to cover the scars on his body.

Kyle was still smart enough not to go sleeping around with anger. Well he had done stuff With STAN! but it was at a party and Stan was super drunk so He gave him a bow job and he woke up the next day thinking Wendy gave it to him and how it was the best in the world! Then later came to me to explain how should just couldn't do it as good as that night and Kyle smirked inwardly at that.

Kyle was trying to get past the shoving mob trying to get out of the door. "KYLE!" shit... Kyle turned away from the mob and faked smiled at his noticing Stan had his arm wrapped around Wendy's waist. "Dude you want to go and get some KFC for lunch with me and Wendy?" he asked sweetly. Kyle sighed and shook his head trying to think of a reason why he couldn't "I...I promised cartman I'd eat with him sorry bye!" and with that Kyle ran up to the cubby boy not as cubby as he used to be sense he joined the football team, but still chubby. He grabbed his shoulder and started a fake conversation till he reached round a corner. "I thought he hated him?" Wendy said. "I did too" Stan shrugged and they walked off.

Cartman looked at Kyle and smirked "your faggy boyfriend ditch you stupid Jew?" did his horrible out look and smart ass ways leave with his weight? HELL NO. "Shut up fatass" "aw Kyle you know you can talk to me about your little fag issues!" at that Kyle started to get mad with anger but then calmed down. Believe it of not they actually became ok friends and Kyle confided in him (SHOCK).

"Wendy and him invited me to lunch but i don't want to see them flirting" he said sadly. Cartman looked softened "aye its ok Jew boy just think she'll probably get a disease from all the black dicks she's been riding" he said with a smirk. Kyle smiled and giggled softly "raciest fatass" he chuckled.

"So do you want to get lunch?" Kyle asked the larger boy. Cartman chuckled in his newly found deep voice. "well if i don't whose going to sit near you kosher boy" Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed walking a little faster and then cartman caught up.

(HOW MUCH HAVE THEY ALL CHANGED? WELL...) KYLE is thin but still has girly curves and has a very nice butt as he's been told and he still wares his green hat and normal clothes and beautiful curly locks of red hair and big emerald green eyes. CARTMAN is tall and manly got better looking still brown hair and honey colored eyes, tall has a belly but is very muscular. STAN tall muscular, short jet black hair... flawless. (Will tell others look when they pop up.)

After lunch Kyle sat down in his next class he had with Craig and tweek Craig was taller and sexy tweek was sexy in a girly way but still had spasms not that bad sense he started dating Craig. "OH, HAMBURGERS!" he herd someone to his left behind him yell with a low thump. Kyle looked up to see butters had dropped his pencil box and was on his knees picking them up. Now butters was small skinny and so girly looking you really couldn't tell big blue eyes bright yellow hair.

Out of nowhere Kenny chuckled "let me help you buttercup" he offered helping him pick up his stuff. Kenny actually pulled his hood down nowadays sense he adjusted to the weather. He was tall rugged pretty sexy he looked like a bad boy and he pretty much was and why was he calling butters buttercup? Well their together! Yepp every one had someone but me! EVEN PIP FOR FUCKS SAKE! Damien the anti-Christ! They had been together for a while and Kyle was a bitter along one chilling by himself.

And cartman might not be dating but he was sleeping around, Hell he had even done Wendy! Last week none the less! but cartman and Stan didn't really talk anymore it was hard to get his attention now that he had almost all classes with Wendy and they started having sex.

So are Super Best Friendness kind of died down, god i wished that nasty girl would just leave! Kyle sat through class mopping as usual. When class ended he grabbed his stuff and headed to his locker.

Stan and he use to share a locker but Stan moved out to share with Wendy...Kyle had been just ditched. Kyle and Stan could make plans or anything but if Wendy came up that was not even an option he had to go to her. Kyle packed his bags and started to walk out of the store.

Were he was going so early? Work he always left early to go to work he worked at a book store (came in handy for the early collage classes his parents signed him up for DISCOUNT!)

Kyle started walking down the street when he was knocked to the ground by a running person "AHH!" with a loud and butt hurting thud he was sitting on the side walk. He looked up to see cartman had been running some where "what the hell Fatass!?" he said irritated.

Cartman smirked and helped him up chuckling softly and shook his head "sorry Jew fag but I'm going to meet up at Wendy's house before Stan gets there. Why had Kyle never told Stan? He slightly believed he deserved it! "Oh" Kyle said softly looking at the ground.

Cartman eyes softened "hey Jew boy you want to come over later and watch Terrance and Philip later?" he asked kindly trying to cheer up the Jew boy "sure why not fatass" he chuckled rolling his eyes. Weird as it sound Kyle actually was thankful for his friendship with cartman he needed at least one good friend and he was the best he was going to get.

Cartman chuckled and patted his back "now I 'ma go screw this whore just for you Kay kosher boy?" he said walking by Kyle then started running again. "Yea...yea" Kyle sighed laughing softly. So he started to walk again getting to work.

_**After Work That Night!**_

Kyle walked up to cartmans house door and knocked 3 times then waited a minute later cartman answered the door (yes his mom doesn't do everything for him now cartmans totally half human now!) Kyle smiled softly and was let inside were cartman invited him to join him in his room.

Kyle walked into the room and they stared playing halo. When Kyle had lost every time for two hours straight he set the controller down and fell back covering his face and groaning. "Uhhhhhhh... i suck!" he sighed. Cartman chuckled. Lying back with the Jew. "So you want to tell me what was wrong with you today?" he asked sincerely.

Kyle dragged his hands down his face groaning and laying them at his sides "Just got jealous again...that's all" he sighed staring at the ceiling. "Oh" cartman answered back closing his eyes "don't worry I'm sure they won't be together for long" he said trying to cheer him up. Kyle shook his head. "they will be" he felt tears well up in his eyes then out of nowhere cartman shot up "GOT IT!" he chanted happily.

Kyle sat up and looked at him with wide eyes "what?" he asked surprised. Cartman smirked. "next time the slut sleeps with one of those weird black dudes I'll shoved a whole in his condom and when she gets pregnant and has the fuckin black kid Stan will know she's a whore!" he said matter-o-factly.

Kyle thought a moment then shot up in a bit toothy smile "YOUR A FREAKIN GENIUS!" he cheered talking cartman in a big tight hug on the ground. Cartmans eyes became half lidded and he smirked. Kyle shot up (he's on his crotch just saying) "how are we going to do that?" he asked. Cartman sat up on his elbows face to face to the boy "just give me a week" he said huskily.

Kyle could feel his hot breath on his face and shivered in delight. "But" he said with half lidded eyes. "But, what?" Kyle shivered feeling an erection on his thiegh. "You have to help me with my little problem" he said huskily motioning his eyes to his crotch. Kyle blushed wildly with wide eyes. 'I...I thought y...you w...weren't gay?" he studded out still red as could be.

"So what" cartman said breathlessly. And with that he started to nip and kiss at the Jews neck, Kyle moaned softly lost in a sea of pleasure he only snapped out of it when he heard a gasp at the door only to see Stan staring in disgust, and he ran out. Kyle stood up and looked at cartman apologetically and ran after Stan. Cartman just rolled his eyes and sighed getting out his phone to call up bebe.

"Stan!" Kyle called after him after he caught up to him a little down the road. Stan turned and looked at Kyle with a slight blush and disgust in his features. "So that's why you've been hanging out with fatass" he spat.

Kyle shook his head "N...NO! It's not like that at all i can explain" he assured blushing deeply. "Look Kyle i don't care about you little gay affair with cartman ok?" he said calmly and started walking again. "T...then why did you need to come to cartmans house anyway?" Kyle asked worriedly that he found out about Wendy, but also hoped for it.

"I wanted to talk to you but you were obviously busy" he called back. Kyle shivered in worry at his tone. "W...well what did you need" he asked in a shaky tone. Stan sighed then smiled "I want you to help me pick out a ring" he said happily. "W...why" Kyle asked scared.

"I'm going to asked Wendy to marry me" he said in a smooth voice. Kyle's breath hitched and his eyes got as big as plates. "Y...you can't!" Kyle yelled out accidently. Stan arched a jet black eye brow "and why not?" he asked some what amused.

"Because she cheats on you with half the school! SHE"S NOTHING BUT A SLUT! And she doesn't deserve you!" Kyle yelled out sadly a pitch higher then he should have. Stan's face grew with anger "NO she is fucking not Kyle, I'm fucking dead sick of you telling me that! She's carrying my fucking child!" Stan yelled out in anger.

Kyle jumped back and couldn't swallow the lump in his throat and the stinging in his eyes he started to feel tears prickling in his eyes. Stan still stared at him pissed. Kyle looked to the ground...left...right...he felt like he was going to throw up. Finally the tears fell from his blushed cheeks.

Stan's looked so fend. "Dude, don't cry on me...?" Stan said questionably. Kyle brought his hands to his face to try and cover his shame but all that came out were tears and soft sobbing sounds. "Kyle...why the hell are you crying this is so stupid" Stan sighed uncaringly.

THAT'S IT! ~SNAP! ~

Kyle looked up "Maybe if I was some nasty whore holding someone else's child you'd care a Little! Hell she's probably just says she's pregnant! "Kyle spat out. He felt a huge punch to his face and he was thrown back. He held his cheek and felt the cut on the side of his mouth and just started sobbing again.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! What do you know? I LOVE HER! And she wouldn't cheat on me!" Stan yelled out and kicked Kyle. Kyle started jerking violently, and shaking. "Y...you know what..." Kyle said standing up shivering and looked Stan in the eye tears still falling rapidly. "Fuck you" he said holding himself were he was kicked.

Then turned to walk back to cartmans house. "K...Kyle?" Stan looked shocked. Kyle looked back and wiped some of his tears away and sniffled. "Have fun with her, hope she's worth It." he cried out.

So with that he ran back inside cartmans house locking the door for the chance Stan might come in and he ran to his kitchen and pulled a sharp knife out of the drawer holding it between his teeth while he sobbed and rolled his shirt sleeve up talking the knife and slicing threw his arms line after line covering old scars with new bloody ones. every one felt amazing like his problems were being lifted...pouring out of him like the blood pouring out of his cuts each one he breathed deeply and slowed down to enjoy it.

He was pulled out of his trace by cartman grabbing the knife and grabbing a towel. Kyle sunk to the floor mindless holding his arm until cartman wrapped a towel around his arm. (Cartman saw through the window). "Damit Kyle i didn't know you were doing this..." he sighed out with a worried look on his face holding the blood drench towel to Kyle's arm.

Kyle brought his other hand up to cover his face and cry. Cartman hugged him not caring about the blood getting on his clothes. "Sorry...sorry...sorry" Kyle said over and over like a chant. Cartman shook his head "he's a doshebag Kyle forget him" cartman said sweetly hugging his friend. "He...he's going to marry her..." Kyle sobbed out. Cartman looked down at him sadly and hugged him a little tighter. "Let's clean you up" he said calmly.

After Kyle was clean had a bath and his wounds were dressed, cartman let him stay over so he layer him in his bed and went to Kyle's house to get some of his clothes and book bag and to tell his mom he was staying with him to study. He came back to see Kyle fast asleep.

_**Next Day**_

Stan had walked into the classroom with Wendy and sat down noticing Kyle wasn't here yet he sighed and looked at Wendy and rubbed her belly "can't wait" he said happily and rubbed the ring on her finger cuddling to her.

Kyle walked into the room without his hat and his hair a mess of red curls and a black tee-shirt with cartmans black avenge seven fold hoodie and sweat pants holding his back pack in one hand he slumped into his seat, eyes still red and puffy. "Oh, he looks a mess what's wrong with him?" Wendy asked. "He called you a whore and said you were sleeping around so i kicked his ass" he said plainly. Wendy looked shocked and showed some guilt in her features "oh...well thank you." she said rubbing her stomach to start another conversation.

Kyle looked back to Stan rubbing Wendy's stomach. Kyle didn't try to hide his disgust. He slumped back into his seat. The teacher came in and started teaching but was called out 'I'll be right back class" she smiled. The Kyle got an idea. He stood up and went to the chalk bored and started writing. Every one stared with interest. "Clyde, token, bebe, cartman and it continued names of people" then he drew a dick around it and drew a pic of Wendy with her legs wide open and her say "which one of these is my baby daddy?

With that he sat back down Wendy looked horrified and Stan looked beyond pissed and every one else was laughing. Wendy ran out of the room crying. Stan stood and grabbed Kyle by the collar raising him up. "What THE HELL!?" he said and punched him in the side of the face Kyle hissed with pain and looked at Stan with sad eyes. "I just wrote what was true" he spoke plainly and got punched again causing Kyles lip to bleed for the second time that week then making him face to face. "What the hell is your problem, why do you have to keep doing this?!" Stan asked so angry his head could have popped off.

Kyle put his hands slowly on Stans and let out a soft sob.

"Sorry" Kyle spoke sadly.

With that he loosened the grip on him and walked out of the room trying his best to hold back the tears.

"Idiot" someone said in the back round. Stan turned and arched an eyebrow "what the hell do you want Kenny?" he spoke hatefully walking toward Kenny to hurt him next. Butters ran in front of Kenny. "B...b...because if y...you would just look and see you'd know what was happening but your living in denial and refuse to see what's happening being and idiot stuck in you own selfish world...YOU DICK!" butters blushed out everyone looking shock at the out burst by the normally quiet blond. He looked up kind of scared "H...hamburgers..." he said backing into Kenny's chest, Kenny held him close "couldn't have said it better myself" Kenny smirked.

"You should go find him" Kenny sighed. 'He's gotten quiet the nasty habit" he warned and with that he ran out the door not even thinking of the option of running after Wendy. All he had on his mind was...

...Kyle

...Kyle

...Kyle

...Kyle!

He ran out of the school and saw Kyle walking into the old storage Building for the track team. He ran into there just in time to grab the switch blade Kyle had to his neck throwing it to the side and hugging his closely "s...Stan" Kyle sobbed out and hugged him back tightly crying. "Stan! Stan! ...Stan..." he chanted and then spoke what he wanted to for so long. "I...I love you" Kyle sobbed out and with that Stan looked at him shocked.

"WH...Wha" Stan stuttered out... to tell the truth in 6th grade he grew a crush on his friend and he didn't want to creep him out so he got with Wendy. "Kyle...why didn't you tell me...?" he sighed rubbing the spot he hit him at and looking down with sad confused eyes.

"W...Wendy..." he sobbed. "I don't care about her i just didn't want to push myself on you so i needed to distracted myself..." Stan said softly. Kyle looked up at him and rubbed his hands up his chest and kissed him on the lips it started chaste but soon started heating up Stan ran his tongue across Kyle's bottom lip asking for entrance and to his most delight he was granted it scraping his tongue across his teeth and lips tasting the sweet cavern.

They both parted panting for air. 'you don't know how long I've wanted to do that" he chuckled softly kissing his forehead. "Kyle ran his hand through Stan's hair and smiled. "I think i do" he sighed and kissed him again softly and the looked at him sweetly. "Let's get out of this shed" he smiled. Standing up and handing him a hand and pulling him up and wrapped his arm around his waist and then started walking back to his house.

Kyle blushed, thinking this was way too good to be true. "S...Stan...if you liked me...WH...Why did you always ignore me and act so cold and sleep with Wendy?" he asked sadly. Stan tightened his grip on Kyle and bowed his head in shame. "I...I was trying to keep myself busy so i didn't scare you off with my weird feelings" Stan said embarrassed and guilty.

Kyle hugged his head against Stan's chest and cuddled him. Stan smiled and hugged him tighter. "I love you Kyle" he said meaningful. Kyle nodded trying to hold back his tears. "...so...what's with you and cartman" he asked worriedly. "Over the years he's became a good friend to me and he supported me and...he just...I don't know but there's nothing between us" he said unsure but true. "If it wasn't for me wanting you so bad i would've already gotten with him" he sighed.

"Well good thing you wanted me cause that would be a bad blow to me" he chuckled softly and petted Kyle's head. "B...But you have to know that i wasn't lying about Wendy" Kyle said and looked up at him seriously. Stan nodded his head "I know...i just didn't want to believe it...so...who all has she been with?" Stan asked out of curiosity more in the safety of his health.

Kyle snorted "it's more of a question to ask who she hasn't" he said seriously "even cartman" he sighed. Stan's eye grew wide in disgust "sick man i had fat boys sloppy seconds!" he said spitting on the ground. Kyle laughed and nodded "that's what you get for ignoring me" Kyle chuckled.

"But maybe we should go to the doctor to get you check" Kyle said seriously. Stan nodded "because you're not getting this till i know you're clean" he chuckled and started walking to the hospital. It was Stan's turn to laugh, he ran and caught up to him and kissed him again the pointed forward "to the hospital" he said with a big toothy smile. You would think he would be scared at the chance of deceases but he was too happy about finally confessing to Kyle he didn't care.

_**Later that year**_

Stan was cleared of any deceases and had broken up with Wendy. She had her baby a few weeks ago and sure as hell it was black. Stan and Kyle were in a happy relationship and very much in love and sure enough it was Stan's birth day tomorrow so the little Jew had quiet the birthday plan to his soon to be his lover.

Kyle walked up to cartman and hugged him to thank him for the item in the bag he had giving him. "Thanks fatass" Kyle smirked and was met with another smirk from the fatass (even though he wasn't really fat) "anytime you kinky little Jew bitch" he snorted and shut his locker with a soft slam.

Stan walked up and wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and kissed his temple softly "hey Kyle you still staying with me tomorrow" he smiled out. "Why Stanly why ever would i do that?" he said in a fake innocent voice chuckling softly.

Stan smirked "well i have to teach a little red head a rough lesson about forgetting and very important day and if it doesn't reach his head he won't get his special surprise" he said teasingly. Kyle perked up "you got me a surprise!" Kyle said happily. "Maybe' the raven haired boy chimed and with that cartman snorted seeing enough and gotten bored so he started walking away.

"well i can't wait" Kyle said sweetly kissing his boyfriend and walking away so he could get home and work on his present for Stan

God he will **LOVE** it!

_**Later the next day**_

Stan walked into Kyle's empty house and called for Kyle. "Sit on the couch in the living room I'll be right down he chimed. Stan smirked and went into the living room and sat down on the couch getting comfy when he suddenly heard the angelic voice of his boyfriend and looked over not being able to contain his horrible flowing nose bleed.

Kyle and his hair hanging in his curly goodness and a black bow handing in a little curly tail, And a black choker, A GOD BLESSED tight ass strapless black leather dress that barley went over his thiegh, with boots black bow in craved boots that came up high only three inches below his skirt, he also wore lip gloss making his lips look so kissable.

Kyle walked over sexily with his five inched boots and sat on Stans lap legs spread showing his kinky pink bow undies sliding his arms around his boyfriends neck and kissing him deeply. He pulled back and smiled seductively. "W...wows Kyle" he said breathless.

"Happy 18th birthday" he chimed sweetly. Stan slides his hands up Kyle's thighs softly. "Thanks" he breathed out and kissed and nipped at his neck. Kyle let out soft gasps and moans.

"Damn Kyle i love you" he said breathlessly. Kyle kissed him as an answer "The rest of your present is up stares" Kyle whispers in his ear. Stan looked shocked and pleased and was led upstairs by Kyle making sure to swing his hips mesmerizing Stan.

When Stan looked in Kyle's room he said candles and roses spread on Kyle's best with silk and velvet blankets and pillows and on the night stand a variety of lubes and sex toys. Stan's mouth was agape. "K...Kyle" he breathed out. "Happy birthday Stan he said before kissing him and leading him to his bed were he layed Stan down and straddled his hips.

"Now, were should we start?" he teased. He reached over a stunned Stan and grabbed a cock ring from his night stand and licked around it while he used his free hand to unzip Stan's jeans and pull out his throbbing erection. Kyle's eye went wide as plates as he looked the thick nine inch dick that was soon to rip him in half.

He whimpered softly and slipped it on Stan. "Ready?" he smirked. Stan's eyes were galased over and he nodded. Kyle trying to shake the shiver of amazement out of his head from seeing Stans amazing length. And with that he flipped the switch on it and it began vibrating around Stans cock.

Stan through his head back and covered his face with his hands running them through his hair and moaning low and long "F...fuck what is that?" he asked breathlessly letting slight groans from the amazing feeling running up and down his sensitive member.

"Cock ring" he said smirking at his boyfriend. This was the first thing besides making out and a few hand jobs they have had together and god it was amazing. Kyle smirked and leaned down and whispered into Stans ear "it get's better" he said in a low whisper.

Kyle reached for a bottle of cube and coated his fingers evenly then closing the bottle and sending it aside he leaned over Stan and cuddled his face in the crook of his neck and stuck a finger deep inside him and wriggled it around "Nnnaahahh" he moans lowly making Stan even more hard than he was if possible.

Kyle stuck another and started scissoring his fingers groaning at the mixture of pain and pleasure racking up and down his body. Stan rubbed his hands up and down Kyle's back nipping at his earlobe Kyle moaned and added another finger thrusting them in ferociously. "Mmmm...AH!" he moaned, no practically screamed with lust as he hit his sweet spot and with that Stan pulled his fingers out of him and rubbed the lube on his vibrating dick.

"I want you" he said lustfully. Kyle nodded sexily and allowed Stan to push him underneath him, and threw his legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at the little red heads entrance. Kyle shook with excitement "s...sta...Please" he moaned sexily.

Stan was way too happy to oblige and with that he slowly pushed himself inside the red head and hissed at the tightness. Once he was in fully all the way to the hilt he froze trying his best not to screw the smaller boy into his mattress.

Instead he rolled his hips and Kyle moaned wildly. "Moooo~oooveee please!" he moaned lowly and Stan nodded before pulling out almost all the way then slammed back in roughly straight into Kyle's prostate. "AHHHH! FUCK STAN!" he practically screamed, he wrapped his arms around Stans neck enjoying the amazing please racking his brain and the vibrating cock inside him wasn't helping he came seeing stars. "Stan..." he went limp. "First thrust damn Kyle" he said chuckling and started ramming into the Jew.

He thrust in roughly nipping and kissing Kyle's neck while he soaked up all the Sexy moans and screams from his lover before Kyle came hard on both of their chests. Stan wasn't far behind he came hard inside the littler boy. Kyle shivered at being so filled by the hot liquid spilling into him. Stan collapsed on Kyle both panting wildly. He reached down turning off the cock ring and they both sighed with relief.

"Mmmm, Stan i won't you man babies" he chuckled softly. Stan laughed softly and kissed him gently. "Oh and Stan, if i ever give you the best blowjob of your life and you say Wendy did it I'll kill you" he chuckled. Stan's eyes went wide "that was you!?" he said with a big toothy grin. "psh who else" he said smiling.

At that Stan jumped his boyfriend for round two.

_**BRAHAHAHAA! Done did you like it!? My first real fanfic! Yes! Lol anywhoo, so maybe you'll keep reading my fics? Hmmm :I (Thinks hard) YES! Ok so please review i need them to live (so please donate generously) p.s flames kill puppies just saying! (Sorry for the short lemon...)**_

_**Love, **_

_**AW**_

14


End file.
